Arawyn's Gate
by Shard Ducala
Summary: A new world has been breached, and Syaoran has been brought there, all alone. Will he survive? (Now updated with the next chapter, "The Emotion")
1.

Arawyn's Gate- Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Neither does anyone I know personally. However, I do know and acknowledge that CCS is owned by CLAMP.  


/\ Arawyn's Gate /\  


_~Prologue  
_  
A sting. I felt it tap into my foot. I looked down, but there was nothing there. That didn't surprise me. Not here.  
  
The pain quickly intensified, the epicenter of it in my heel, now slowly traveling upwards, brining a dull, tired ache to my ankle. I continued walking through it, heading ever onwards to the lights I saw in the distance. This was only my second night here, wherever here was, but I already knew what would happen once the sun was fully set.  
  
I kept walking, the gash on my arm itching, and the ache in my leg moving steadily higher. I felt a slight pounding when it was just below my knee, like the pulsing of a heartbeat, yet it felt more round, like a marble made of pinched nerves and broken flesh. I kept on walking.  
  
If _they _ caught me out here, in the open, I probably wouldn't survive it. I barely did the night before, but now I had an advantage over last night. I knew they would be coming, which meant I could prepare. All I needed to do was find a defensible structure. Unfortunately, it would still take a while till I reached the edge of the forest. The hills wouldn't help; they'd just destroy them. I learned that last night.  
  
A few minutes after the stinging sensations had first hit my foot, it had just reached my knee, and the worst part of it happened then. The marble entered my knee, and it locked.  
  
I stumbled violently, falling to the ground in a heap. My knee joint was frozen up, stuck in a half-bend, and I was lying facedown. I couldn't get up on my own.  
  
I took out my sword, stabbing it into the the ground, and, using it as a hold, dragging the rest of my body to it, despite the shocks of pain shooting through my locked limb. Then, with my good leg, both hands clasped around the hilt of my sword, I slowly, cautiously, stood up, making sure my other leg was barely touching the ground, for it would only be a hindrance by doing so. Slowly pulling my sword out of its earthen sheath, I resumed my trek once more, now using that sword as a makeshift crutch.  
  
The sun was halfway below the horizon. Night was falling, and it was still at least a mile to those lights. I hadn't an idea what they truly signified, but I knew it could be no worse than what awaited me in the darkness.  
  
I continued on. I had to. I could not, would not, give up.  
  
The sun was but a line by the time I reached the forest. I knew I wouldn't make it to the lights by the time _they _were out. Staggering up to a dead-looking tree, I slowly kneeled down, as the shock still worked its way up my thigh. Reversing my grip on the sword, I stabbed it into the trunk of the tree, channeling most of my remaining energy into it. Slowly, the wood around the blade receded, and I crawled into the small alcove I had created.  
  
I released part of the enchanted, which allowed the bark to cover the hole once more. I was sealed in now, and safe for the moment. I chipped a small hole into the tree, so that I could see outside, and so that my air supply wouldn't run out. Now fully exhausted, my leg numb with pain, I lay back against the hollow inside of the tree, drifting off into a fitful, dreamless, much needed, sleep...


	2. The Morning

Arawyn's Gate- The Morning

/\ Arawyn's Gate /\  


_~Chapter 1- The Morning_  
  
tap...tap...tap.....  
  
tap..tap..tap....  
  
tap.tap.tap...  
  
taptaptap..  
  
I opened my eyes sleepily. How much time had passed since I'd closed them I didn't know, but through my small air hole, daylight was poking through. I had made it through the night, at least, and the pain in my leg had somewhat subsided.  
  
The tapping against the trunk of the tree stopped, and a gruff, yet somehow familiar, voice, spoke on the other side.  
  
This always riles me...and they wonder why the forest has been dying out lately. Why, just this morning, I explained to _him_ that if those blasted mages don't stop hollowing out the trees for their blasted components, I'm going to get the Grove to come deal with them. And what happens? It's not even noon yet, and this is the third one I've found today!   
  
Another voice replied to this one, a softer, calmer voice, and this one I almost recognized as well. But from where?  
  
Are you sure it's the guild that's doing all of these? This one doesn't quite look the same as the other ones...  
  
What do you mean?! Of course it's them! And what do you mean, doesn't quite look the same'?  
  
Well, it's just that hole...it looks more like it was made from the inside than the outside...  
  
  
  
I could sense the gruff one hesitating. Then, a flash of yellow fur blocked the hole for a few seconds, and there it was. Staring in at me, was a golden-pupiled eye. The softer voice spoke.  
  
See, doesn't it look different?  
  
There's someone inside!  
  
  
  
There's someone inside the tree!!!  
  
He'd certainly meant me. There was no one else in here.  
  
Really? Maybe we should get them out...  
  
I certainly am going to. Nobody abuses the trees while I'm in this forest!  
  
But how are you going to...?  
  
Like this.   
  
These words were followed by two distinct, yet simultaneous sounds, sounding like two swords sliding out of sheaths, except that it wasn't as metallic this time. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to see this or not.  
  
And that _won't_ harm the tree?  
  
It's already dead. Which will be the same for whoever is inside it once I'm through with them....  
  
A hum filled the air outside the tree, as if a cluster of bees had gathered around it. A green light flared up, coming through the small hole. I grasped my charm, ready to release it back into a sword, but I never got the chance. The wall of the tree exploded inward, and the last thing I saw before blacking out was a sardonically grinning feline face.  
  
§ § §  
  
When I came back into consciousness, only a short time could've passed, for I still felt pieces of bark on my face, and those two people were still nearby.  
  
I think that was rather uncalled for.  
  
It worked though.  
  
I heard footsteps coming towards me, and the softer voice came with them.  
  
I'm not so sure about that....  
  
The footsteps stopped right in front of me. I was about to rise against my attackers, but then a new wave of pain blasted through my leg. I resigned to simply lie there. Maybe if they thought I _was_ dead, they would leave my corpse' alone. I felt a small, gentle hand grasp my wrist, and a flood of relief washed over me for some unknown reason. The pain in my leg subsided, and calm infused me.  
  
I don't know if this is good news or not, but he's alive.  
  
Oh, he is, is he? I'll just have to finish the job then.   
  
I heard the two unsheathing sounds again, and heard another pair of footsteps walking towards me menacingly. I thought now would be a good time to get up, but this feeling of calm that the other's touch had given me simply bade me to stay down and rest.  
  
Stay there. We should at least know who this is if you're going to go so far as to kill him.  
  
And why is that?  
  
I....don't know...it's just that he seems familiar....  
  
How can you say that? You haven't even seen his face!  
  
That's exactly my point.  
  
Her hand released my wrist, and reached up to my face; I felt one of her fingers brush against the side of my face as she gently lifted the piece of the tree off of it.  
  
There, now let's see who-   
  
The girl gasped in shock.  
  
  
  
She almost-jumped back in fear.  
  
We have to bring him in, the gruff one answered, somewhat nervous now as well.  
  
B-b-but what if he wakes...  
  
He won't, the other replied confidently. Through my closed eyelids, I saw the green light flare up again. I hastily opened my eyes, hoping to at least see these two before I was knocked out again.  
  
The image that followed me into the darkness was that girl's face. Thick, wavy brown hair that curved around her chin. Bangs curved down to her thin eye-brows. Gentle brown eyes, and a slightly sad smile, now tinged with fright. Her outfit may have been completely different from anything I'd seen her wearing before, but her face I recognized clearly.  
  
It was Rika. Rika Sasaki.


	3. The Awakening

Arawyn's Gate- Awakening

/\ Arawyn's Gate /\  


  
~Chapter 2- The Awakening  
.....  
  
I woke up four times after that blast dropped me, and none of them was very pleasant.  
  
The first time, most of me wasn't touching the ground. I glanced around warily, and as my senses returned, I began to feel a sharp pain on my hands and feet. Then, as more feeling came back, I wished that it hadn't. A hot liquid was slowly dripping down the backs of my hands, while the general pain now spread out into bands of searing irritation. My ankles were burning and constricted, as were my wrists. I tried to tilt my head back; all I could see at the moment was the sky, partially blocked by leaves and tree branches. I turned my head to the side, and felt a strong pain in my leg; I couldn't hold in a moan, the pain was so great. I saw Rika gaze at me now, sadness splayed on her face. Her hand reached out, and she extended a finger to touch my forehead. That calm feeling washed over me again, and the pain was momentarily forgotten. I slipped back out of reality, and as I did, I saw her mouth two words, a gentle look on her face. `  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up the next time, in pain once more. The blood on my hands had dried, while my ankles and wrists were now just giving off a dull ache. I knew not how much time had passed, but the sun was much lower in the sky than it had been before. Behind me (or rather, in front of me, as I was obviously the one facing backwards) I heard the beast-thing's growling, while Rika was talking to someone else. I could tell this because I soon heard a response, in a voice, perhaps thankfully, that I did not recognize in the slightest. I tried to speak, but my throat was dry, and my lips cracked. I decided simply to let myself lapse back out, not waiting for any aid this time, just to stop the pain I was feeling.  
  
* * *  
  
The third time, I woke up with the feeling of cold stone on my back. My wrists were held down to the stone by metal clamps, and my ankles were chained to it. And, as was to be expected by this point, my eyes were blindfolded with a strip of what smelled like wet leather, but felt like rough wood.  
  
A rough hand grabbed my chin, and turned my head to, presumably, face whoever it was. The whatever-it-was tried to pull my mouth open, yet, being rather cautious at the moment, I resisted. Suddenly, a voice jumped into my head, commanding me not to oppose this one. I couldn't, and my mouth opened almost on its own.  
  
I felt a strange liquid enter my mouth. It tasted of a strong spice, of something plantlike, of warm milk, and something else, something lurking in the background of this mixture, something dark, robust, and a somewhat sour flavor, as of tainted water. Yet somehow, with all these weird tastes, it made me feel better. Still, drugs can cause temporary euphoria, so I wasn't about to trust this concoction just yet.  
  
Still putting up a fight, eh? someone spoke angrily.  
  
said another, this time the voice was, quite despairingly, an extremely familiar one, but with a tone of such unusuality that I couldn't recognize it, make sure he drinks it all. We want him able to speak, don't we? This was followed by a soft chuckle.  
  
Once the solution had stopped flowing into my system, the hand holding my head had let go, and my extremities were nearly numb from lack of circulation, I somehow felt a whole lot better. Unfortunately, this feeling didn't last very long. That voice began talking again. Its tone this time was rather patronizing, and this made it sound even more familiar.  
  
So, why have you come back?  
  
For some obvious reason that whoever this was didn't seem to notice, I didn't exactly feel like answering him.  
  
You were reportedly easier to handle this time. I know Harai's powers haven't increased that much, so I'm guessing you felt like gracing us with your presence'.  
  
The sarcasm in his voice was quite noticeable. I had yet to give any response, and of course, I didn't plan to give one response.  
  
Well, _brother_, do you have nothing to say?  
  
Now, I do have to say, this was the single most unnerving thing I'd heard since I had gone through that portal, and this was the most serious thing this being had said. The band over my eyes slowly began to decompose while on still being on my face, and still there was barely anything to see. Only one light in the whole room, and anything that was on except for the fringes of the light itself was still blocked out by the slowly decomposing blindfold.  
  
Finally, as the top part began to peel away, vanishing into nothing as it did, I got the first peek of my interrogater.  
  
And that first peek, was of dark blue hair. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.  
  
The rest of the visual block disappeared.  
  
It was.  
  
  
  
Ah, there's the brother I know and everyone else despises. Feeling better, I take it?  
  
What are you doing here!? And why is Ri-  
  
He interrupted me with a sardonic chuckle.  
  
What am **I **doing here? I believe your reappearance is in far more question at the moment. Why did you choose to come back, one would wonder, and where is the rest of your force? We guessed you had brought them with you to Caer Gothical, ne? You may be arrogant, but certainly not enough to think you could win on your own...or is that it? You lost, didn't you?  
  
What the hell are you rambling about?  
  
They broke through those wards, as well?  
  
He grinned rather evilly, which was the most familiar sight I had seen yet. Eriol grinning like that, and luckily, he didn't have time to finish riding whatever disturbing train of thought he had gotten on board of. Loud explosions were going off on the other side of the door, and soon a large piece of the wall exploded inward. Smoke billowed inward, and as it cleared, there stood a horribly familiar person once more, in a setting she certainly didn't belong in.   
  
Her dark hair billowed out behind her, and the single light reflected harshly off the full-body metal link armoring she wore, but only shown dull upon the bracers on her upper arms. Attached to the belt around her waist, was a sheathed sword, and she wore it with the air of one well-experienced in its use. A midnight black cloak trailed behind her, just barely touching the ground, and almost seeming to float. The floor behind was littered with what appeared to be guardsmen. Yet, despite all the circumstances, I couldn't help being surprised that she wasn't holding a camera.  
  
And as Eriol turned to face her, there was a glare of pure hatred on his face.


	4. The Conflict

Arawyn's Gate- Conflict

/\ Arawyn's Gate /\  


~Chapter 3- The Conflict  
...  
  
And that glare was returned in kind, for she hated him just as much. There was a moment of silence as the dust settled, and then...  
  
Why have you come here? Eriol shouted at her, having lost quite a bit of the composure he had had just a few seconds ago.  
  
What does it look like? she slyly replied; obviously, they seemed to both have known this was going to happen.  
  
Need I remind you how strictly you will be punished for this, Sakaita? Taking a snide attitude will not help your defe- But, he was cut off in mid-threat.  
  
I am no longer under your jurisdiction, Karou. And now that _he_ has returned, I won't have to be anymore. Now, release him. Or need I force you? she replied, a smug grin on her face. Something about her keeping a hand hidden by her cloak unnerved me.  
  
Well, if he is as you say, why doesn't he just break out himself?   
  
A strange look appeared in her eyes as he said this, as if, while it was something she hadn't considered, she also looked as if she were trying to remember something from a time long distant. Then, she just seemed to shrug the thought off.  
  
That doesn't matter. I'm here for him, and you aren't going to stop me.  
  
Oh, really?  
  
Yes, really.... As she said this, her cloak billowed outward, and she raised the hand that had been covered by it. Her hand was glowing a deep crimson color, and as she pointed at the one who looked like Eriol, jets of flame shot out from her fingertips. At the same time, with her other hand, she drew her sword, which glowed a dark purplish-black color, violent, yet at the same time, soothing.  
  
Eriol' simply grinned devilishly as the fire flew through the air at him. Just inches before it would have fried his face, which at this point, I was actually hoping it would, it hit against some floating rounded surface, as if a shield had just appeared in midair. There was nothing to see there, but whatever the fire had hit was undeniably a solid defense, and one that Eriol' had known quite a bit concerning.  
  
Undaunted, Tomoyo' charged forward, sword held out, in a manner that looked rather familiar, which, from my experiences in this world, usually wasn't a good thing. Still a few yards away, she sliced at the air, and out from the aura of the blade shot spheres of the same coloration, one at each of Eriol's' arms. They bounced harmlessly off of more invisible shields around him. Eriol' just laughed.  
  
I rather think I'm doing a decent job of stopping you.  
  
No, just being a waste of my time, and with that, her free hand began to glow a deep yellow, firing off a blast of lightning at his chest. This time, the lightning completely dissipated inches before reaching him.  
  
Perhaps I'll have to fix that then, ne? He grinned at this, and from the shadows behind him, a giant, two-handed sword rose off the floor. It floated past him, in the same position as if someone was holding it. Tomoyo' swung at it with her sword, but it clanged off the blade, and apparently did nothing at all to the floating weapon.   
  
Before she had the time to pull her sword in for a parry though, with a flick of Eriol's' wrist, the blade swung downward into her leg. She stumbled backward, blood slowly dripping down her calf. She grimaced, and somehow, the blood just stopped flowing.  
  
Tricks like that won't work as well on me, Karou.  
  
That seemed to work fine to me...  
  
Lifting her glowing hand, she shot a beam of white light at the sword, causing it to shine fiercely. The sword fell to the floor with the loud ring of metal on stone.  
  
Now, Karou, let him go....  
  
Certainly not....  
  
Two more swords appeared behind him, one heading towards Tomoyo', and the other heading towards the defenseless prisoner on the wall, a.k.a., me. Spinning her sword around so the point faced downward, she touched it to the ground.  
  
Spirits, I call to thee. Come to my aid, to save this one from harm...  
  
A large rock fell from the ceiling, shattering the sword that had been coming towards me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Another rock fell and destroyed the other floating weapon. Eriol' looked quite annoyed at this.  
  
I'm not finished just yet, Hiira.   
  
I felt something on my feet and hands that hadn't been for a long time. Circulation. The metal binding me to the wall had simply evaporated. However, having no support, and heavily injured, I fell to the ground seconds after realizing this.  
  
Or, I would have, if the air hadn't caught me. It felt much the same as one of my own air spells, only softer. I was buoyed over to Tomoyo', just as a large axe appeared behind Eriol'.  
  
Is that all you can do?  
  
No, Sakaita. There's this as well, he grinned evilly once more, and then the creature that was holding the axe came out as well. An eight foot tall minotaur. A rumbling came from the corridor that had been broken through, and she dared to glance behind her. Three more of the giant bullmen stood there, slowly advancing.  
  
As you see, the exits are blocked. Care to fight the four of them? Or would you rather just simply give up now? I assure you, your death will be quicker than his, if you'd like.  
  
Glancing at me, she suddenly brightened. A calm feeling washed over me, and I felt my magic aura suddenly cloud over. Tomoyo' sheathed her sword, and kneeled down on one knee, her head tilted downward to a point that her chin was only an inch from her chest armor.  
  
Marvelous...wouldn't want too much more damage to come to this place... Eriol' stated triumphantly.   
  
Now then, shall we- But he didn't finish, for Tomoyo' suddenly let out a loud wail, a hand against her forehead. He looked quite alarmed at this, and hastily gestured to the minotaur to stop whatever it was she was doing. Before the lumbering beast had taken two steps on its rather loud hooves though, it happened. A large ring of fire shot out around the room, it's center being Tomoyo' herself. The minotaurs, unlike their master, didn't have invisible shields, and were all heavily scorched, as well as pushed back quite a few feet as a side effect. While the fire passed over me, I simply felt a bit of warmth, and nothing more. I felt the cloud on my aura release. A fissure shot out from her next, heading straight for her main opponent, who just stood there confidently. The fissure opened under him, and he still stood there, looking smug.  
  
Is that i- he began once more, but she let out another scream. This one was followed by a bright flash of light that was both purple and blue at the same time, and then there was nothing.


	5. The Emotion

Arawyn's Gate- The Emotion

/\ Arawyn's Gate /\  


~Chapter 4- The Emotion  
...  
  
The nothingness was soon replaced by something else, a brilliant light, shadowy and speckled perhaps, but after being in the darkness of that chamber, it stung my eyes fiercely. Instead of stone at my back, I felt bark. We were back in the forest. I heard Tomoyo' breath a tired sigh. Once my vision cleared, I looked towards her, and managed to utter something.  
  
How did you-?  
  
Beat him? She shrugged innocently, although any effect that produced was countered by the sword she had on her belt. I've learned a few things since you left. Like the magical shield I had put on your aura just now. It makes my head aches' a lot more useful... she trailed off looking a bit forlorn.  
  
How's your leg? I asked, glancing at the wound that the floating sword had made. I was shocked to find it had already sealed up and the mark from it was disappearing right before my eyes, including the tear in the fabric of her leg armor, which seemed to be sewing itself back together expertly. And then she did something else that shocked me. Tomoyo' hugged me. Not just a normal glad to see you again hug, this one reminded me of the ones Meilin used to give me, only it was softer, more heartful. Like the way that Sakura...  
  
Her head was lying in the angle where my neck met my collarbone, and along her cheek, I felt something watery.   
  
Was she....crying? I heard a sob. She was...I thought I heard her say something, but it was lost in her tears.  
  
What did you- I began. She pulled her head away, but still kept her arms around me strongly, as if afraid that if she let me go I would disappear.  
  
I'm so glad you're safe... she said softly, trying to hold back her tears, deep affection in her eyes. W-when the portals scattered I thought I had l-los... she broke down, more tears streaming down, and leaned her head back onto. I just sat there, leaning my back against the tree that I had appeared next to. I felt I should do something to comfort her, but I wasn't sure what; this just felt too unreal, moreso than anything else I had encountered here.  
  
She tightened her embrace again, and it touched upon one of my minor wounds; I couldn't suppress a groan of pain. She pulled back, an almost horrified look on her face.  
  
Hitaayamarmashita...did I...hurt...you? she affectionately.  
  
Not that much...I've felt worse...  
  
Oh, I completely forgot about your wounds. Here, let me look at them, she reached out her hand and took mine, being careful not to touch the rope burns on my wrist, grasping just past that, so that the burns touched the somehow icy cold leather of her bracers. It felt soothing on my burning skin. She took a look at it and become even more sorrowful, a sympathetic look crossing her face.  
  
My poor Shai-kishi...what did they do to you... She examined the burning marks on my ankles next, and I felt the cool touch of the leather on her arms again. She next motioned for me to lean downward so she could check the cuts on my back. I did so. The brushes with that leather seemed almost intentional on her part, as if she knew it was making me feel better. She looked at my face, and frowned. There was a small, thin cut just above my right eye, and while it was sealing up fine, it still stung enough to slightly increase the amount of times I blinked.  
  
We'll have to get you back to Nana-san soon, but it's still a great distance... she began worriedly.  
  
To where? I asked her, hoping that I could actually manage to hold a conversation topic. It was not to be, however. She almost started crying again when I said this. Her mood suddenly changed drastically though, and a vengeful anger dominated her facial expression.  
  
Karou is the one who'll be punished now....for messing with you like this... She hugged me closely again, this time being careful not to put too much pressure on any of my injuries.  
  
Can you walk? I don't think I can carry you the entire way... she said apologetically, having seen the wounds on my leg. Her expression brightened, though, as an idea popped into her head.   
  
...unless....do you still have your amulet with you? she asked hopefully.  
  
She placed a hand sorrowfully on my cheek. Then, noticing something on my neck, she reached for it. It was my sword talisman, and it was my only defense in this world, despite that it hadn't helped much so far. I tried to pull back, but I was too weak at the moment to resist her touch, which felt better every time she grazed my skin. Tomoyo' tugged at it gently and it came right off, seeming to just float through my neck. Her sad look turned to one of glee, and she smiled at me.  
  
The fools...they didn't take it from you! I wondered why they would have, but apparently it held some measure of importance.  
  
This will be so much easier now! We can use the gates again... she said excitedly. She became impatient now, but not in an angry way, just a hurried one.   
  
Tomoyo' placed her right index finger on my forehead, and strange lightness flowed through me. I felt as if a great weight had physically been lifted off of me, and one good jump could leave me floating in the air. Picking me up, she carried me over to another tree, one that looked no different than the others, just felt different. After putting me down, smiling happily, she unsheathed her sword with a flourish. Then, she stabbed it straight into the trunk of the tree. Speaking a few words, apparently to the tree itself, in a language I didn't recognize, she picked me up again, and touched my charm to a dark purple gem on her sword. What happened next was literally a blur.  
  
Reality seemed to warp around us for a few seconds, and then calmed down again. The sword in the trunk became ethereal, leaving only an image, as of a very realistic hologram. Centered around it, a dark circle began to spread outward, becoming an oval, with the vertical longer than the horizontal. It soon reached the borders of its face of the tree, and stayed on it, but at the same time, no longer touched it.  
  
Holding me closely, Tomoyo' slowly walked through the portal, and all was blackness once again.


End file.
